Hope Runs Deep
by Air-Nomad
Summary: Just a story, picks up when there at the western air temple. KatAang, mabye some violence-kissing I'm not sure yet. But if you like KatAang just read it, Nuff said.
1. Flowers

Another KatAang Fan fic, all the same events happened before this story, and some same events will happen during the story but, I'll change it up a little and make it more of my own. Still not concerned about grammar and punctuation so no flames about that.

* * *

'_Where is he?_' Katara asked herself, staring into another empty room in the western air temple

Zuko and Aang had demonstrated what they had learned from the sun warriors earlier that day. After that Aang said he was off to meditate and she's been looking for him for about an hour now

'_Where would he go to meditate?_' She asked herself again, walking down a hallway that led to a large garden. When she reached the end she walked into a large patch filled with white, orange and yellow lilies. She smiled when she saw a figure laying in the grass on his back looking at the sky _(or at least what he could see of the sky due to the large Cliffside obstructing some of his view_) which was now turning a nice bright orange color, caused by the setting sun. "Hey Aang" She said cheerfully as she walked over to him, the tall flowers tickled her legs as she walked.

"Hello Katara" He happily replied, tilting his head slightly to look at her. He gave her a friendly smile before returning his gaze to the sky

"May I join you?" She asked, already knowing the answer. She knew Aang would never say no to her

"Of course" He answered, scooting over a little and patting some of the grass and flowers down so she could lay next to him.

She rested herself on her back next him and folded her arms behind her head

They sat there in silence, not a awkward silence just a staring up at the sky next to the person you love kind of silence. Every once in a while she would glance at him out of the corner of her eye. She looked at his foggy gray eyes that were focused on the sky above, she looked at his nose that reminded her of a button, she watched as his chest rose and fell as he inhaled and exhaled and she followed the arrow tattoos that ran up his arm along his newly formed muscles. "Wa'cha thinking about?" She finally decided to ask

He looked at her and smiled _'spirits how she loved his smiles'_ "I'm not really thinking about anything" He stated simply "I'm just laying here in a patch of flowers, in the western air temple next to my best friend"

Katara grinned to herself, she didn't know whether to feel happy or sad about his _'best friend'_ statement

"What about you? What are you thinking about?" He asked

She couldn't remember, she started off thinking about her Dad and Gran Gran back at her home in the south pole and that led to thinking about something else and that something else made her think about Aang, like everything always did. "I was thinking about home" She answered '_it wasn't a complete lie'_

"Oh.." He said sadly "I'm sorry Katara"

"For what Aang?" She asked, looking over at the sad expression on his face

He let out a long depressing sigh "Well I cant help but feel like its my fault your not home right now, if I had defeated the fire lord like I was supposed to, then you would be with your family and your tribe." He answered, looking down at his lap to avoid her gaze "I'm sorry"

"Aang…" She sighed "Its not your fault" She replied softly, sitting up and cupping her hand on the side of his face to make him look up at her. "Its nobody's fault, we all tried our best but the fire nation was one step ahead of us" She pulled him into a tight hug "You really need to stop being so hard on yourself" She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. He smelt like the air does right before a big storm, moon peaches and also the flowers they were laying in.

"Thank you Katara" He whispered, hearing her exhale and felt her warm breath tickle his neck. Then he heard her inhale through her nose deeply and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she pulled away from him with a puzzled/annoyed look on her face

"Its nothing but…did you just smell me?" He asked slyly , watching as a faint blush spread across her cheeks which made him laugh a little more

"N-No" She lied, switching her attention to the flowers next to her so she wouldn't have to look into his eyes.

He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder "Just so you know, you smell good too… Like the air after it rains and chocolate… oh and flowers too" He blushed a little and her face turned beat red "but next time you decide to smell somebody, be just a little more discrete about it" He added which earned him a playful shove from Katara.

They both laid back onto the smooshed down flowers and began telling stories about there lives before they met each other.

About an hour passed and the stars were showing brightly in the sky

"Wow, I'm surprised Sokka got out of there alive" Aang said after Katara had finished her story

"Yea Sokka was pretty lucky that day, although his luck ran out when Gran Gran found out where he went" They both laughed

A long silence came between them as they both gazed up at the stars

"Just think Katara, in a few more months you'll be back home along with your brother" He said, looking over at her and smiling. He knew he would be miserable after she left but knowing she was happy would me his life somewhat tolerable.

Katara was confused when Aang did not include himself in with her and Sokka "Yea I know, and you'll be there too.. right?" She frowned when she watched him shake his head

"I'll be able to visit once in a while but I'll be traveling a lot. Problems wont just disappear after the war ends, I'll have to help rebuild and settle the disputes between towns and nations" He said matter-of-factly

"Then I'll be right there next to you" She said, turning what she just said into a fact then anything else with the tone she used

"Katara.." He sighed "I cant let you do that" He said sadly

"Why not?" She whined, propping herself up on one elbow to look at him.

"Katara I've already uprooted your life once, I'm not going to do it again"

"You didn't uproot anything Aang, I love traveling with you. Sure I miss my home a little but its only natural. I did spend the first fourteen years of my life there after all" She stated "Aang you've literally opened up my eyes to the world and I've told myself that the only place that I ever want to be is by your side and I'm sure Sokka and Toph feel the same way" She finished, pulling him up to look at her and the seriousness written all over her face. "Aang I want you to promise me something"

"What's that Katara?" He asked, feeling her hand move from his shoulder to his chin _'she been touching my face a lot today'_ he thought to himself

"Just say you promise and I'll tell you" She said softly yet stubbornly

"Katara I'm not going to promise you something that I don't even know about"

"Aang please…Just say it" She said seductively, stroking his cheek with her thumb

He sighed, defeated "I promise" He whispered, placing his hand on the one on his face and bringing it down in between them. "Now what am I promising"

"That you'll never go anywhere without me"

"What!! Katara th-"

"Aang you promised " She said in a I-got-you kind of way "You've never broken a promise to me before, are you really going to start now"

"No,.. but Katara I-"

"Don't you like me? Don't you want me to come with you?" She asked, trying to sound hurt, but in the back of her mind she already knew he would give in. She had won just like she had planned

"Alright Alright…You win" He surrendered, laying back onto the ground

"Don't act so happy about it" She joked, laying down next to him

He laughed and she smiled

"Aang!!.." Somebody yelled, who's voice was immediately recognized as Zuko's "Aang where are you" he asked loudly

"Over here" Aang said loudly, sitting up from his place on the ground

"Oh uhh hey…" Zuko spoke "Sokka and I have been looking for you and Katara, but seeing as you are here I'm guessing she's right next to you" He stated

"lucky guess" She said bitterly, sitting up beside Aang

Zuko rubbed the back of his head "not a guess, merely an observation. Like Sokka said earlier 'wherever Aang is Katara is, its like there conjoined at the hip' " He said smugly, happy to give her a little taste of her own medicine

"Zuko what do you want?" She hissed, giving him the death glare but wasn't exactly sure he could see it due to the lack of light

"Sokka sent me to tell you to get back to camp…that and he wants Katara to make dinner" He stated before disappearing back the way he came.

After he left Katara let out a long sigh of frustration

"He's trying you know, this isn't exactly easy for him ether" Aang said, looking at the anger in her eyes

"Aang how can you trust him so easily" She asked, looking into his eyes and softening her look a little

"Well I don't exactly trust him, but I do believe him when he says he's changed" Aang stated, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder

"I believed him back in Ba Sing Se and do you know what happened?" She asked, feeling tears start to build up in her eyes "I-I almost lost you Aang.." She stuttered "and it was all because of him..."

He pulled her into a hug as she started to weep 'Shh' he whispered into her ear, trying to calm her down "Katara I'm sorry" He cooed, not knowing why he was apologizing but for some reason it just felt right

"I just don't want anything like that to happen ever…ever again" She said, sobbing into his shoulder

He stroked her back slowly and gently, trying to calm her down. Her crying began to cease

"You ok?" He finally decided to ask after many moments of silence

"Yes, I'm better now. Thank you" She replied, pulling out of the hug and giving him a small smile

He nodded and stood up "C'mon" He said happily, extending out his hand to help her up "I'll help you make dinner"

She smiled and took his hand. They walked back to camp side by side, nether of them noticing that there hands were still in the others.

* * *

I hate Zatara, we need more KatAang storys on Fan Fic, let me hear a Shoop Da Whoop if you agree.

Oh and if your wondering about the title, yes I do play gears of war 2


	2. Short fuse

Katara sat on the hard stone seat Aang had earth bended for her and watched as Zuko taught the Avatar more advanced fire bending techniques. They were a little ways away from the fountain where they were staying, Aang had found a large training ground during one of his morning walks and decided it was the perfect place for fire bending. It was just a large room with a stone floor with an open ceiling.

The water bender was amazed at how harmless Aang made fire look, she noticed when Zuko bended the fire that came from his hands looked fierce and dangerous. When she watched Aang bend he made it look graceful and warm, it reminded her of the fires that kept there homes nice and cozy back at the south pole. He would make fire bending look as though it was some kind of dance and it was amazing. She watched in awe as he made it swirl and twirl over his head and around his body as though it was a very long ribbon that he was guiding through the air.

Zuko grinned as Aang finished his demonstration and stood before him, waiting to be evaluated on how he did. "Very good Avatar, your learning these moves very quickly" He congratulated giving him a small respectful bow.

Aang smiled and bowed back "Why thank you Sifu Hotmen" He said jokingly, looking at the prince and giving him a small grin.

Zuko rolled his eyes and glared at him "I told you to stop calling me that" He balked

"And I told you to call me Aang" The air bender said slyly

"Old habits die hard I guess" He answered "Now, lets put these moves to the test. You feel up to a duel?"

Aang smiled and nodded "Ready when you are" He said, getting in his attack position

Zuko nodded and sent a large sized fireball towards Aang

Aang quickly flicked his wrists and the fireball fizzled and died in between them, he himself took the offensive and shot three small but quick fire blasts at Zuko who easily dogged them. Zuko then shot multiple and endless blasts of fire towards Aang. He dogged them all but didn't notice as Zuko ran up next to him and punched him square in the stomach

The wind was knocked out of him and he stumbled back and regained his stance "You need to be more alert" Zuko warned as he sent a whip of fire towards Aang. He dogged it and shot multiple blasts of fire back at him, hoping to distract him while he ran up behind him. It worked, Zuko was about to turn around when he felt a leg sweep under his feet which made him fall over.

"You should take you own advice Zuko" Aang mused and he heard Katara laugh behind him

Zuko huffed and jumped up making two very large fire whips in his hand, he sent them both flying at Aang who was too busy laughing to notice.

Katara saw this and immediately uncorked her water pouch, getting ready to send a water whip straight at Zuko's head.

Aang turned and saw the two tentacles of fire heading straight for him and he realized that he wouldn't have enough time to jump out of the way before they struck his torso , just as the streams of fire were about to hit him they both fizzled out and died and Aang fumbled back and fell on his bottom.

Zuko walked over with a grin on his face, a grin that Katara wished she could just smack off. He walked in front of the stunned air bender and held out his hand to help him up. "Good job Av- Aang, but next time lets save the laughter until after the dual" He joked dryly

Katara slid the water back into the water skin and walked over to Aang who was being pulled up by Zuko "Ok Aang I think that's enough training for today" She said "Your probably hungry, lets go back to camp and eat lunch"

"Ok" Aang said cheerfully and walking over beside her "Zuko C'mon"

Zuko walked slowly behind them "I'm coming, I don't know why your in such a hurry to eat rice. That's all we've had during the six days I've been here"

"You have a problem with my cooking?" Katara snapped, looking at him over her shoulder and giving him a dirty look, like she did every day.

"No, no I'm just saying, I'm sick of rice… just like everyone else is." He answered, hoping that answer didn't anger her anymore then she already was

"Well nobody else is complaining" She hissed, turning her attention to Aang "Are you sick of my rice Aang?" She asked softly

Aang smiled and shook his head "Nope" He lied as he looked back at Zuko and pretended to gag

Zuko just smirked, he was surprised at how fast the young air bender had forgiven him and accepted him into there group. He could honestly say that he considered Aang a friend, not the best of course but sill a friend. Katara on the other hand was an entirely different story in which he didn't want to really get into, but he was determined to gain some of the water benders trust. Only then would he fully feel accepted into 'Team Avatar' as Sokka described it.

They arrived back at camp to find Sokka and Toph laying on there backs at the edge of the temple floor

"If you squint really hard that one kinda, in a way, looks like Mo Mo" Sokka explained, pointing up at the clouds hovering lazily in the sky

"Really… you don't say" Toph remarked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

As Soon as Aang and Katara caught on to what was happening they did there best to silence there laughs

"Yea and that one looks like a Spider-fly" He said again, clearly not even remembering that he was talking to a blind girl

"It sure does"

"And that one looks li-"

"Sokka, I have know idea what you talking to me about" She confessed and began to laugh

Sokka's face grew red with embarrassment "Oh yea…Sorry Toph I forgot" He said dully, his face getting even more redder as Zuko, Katara, Aang and Toph had tears running down there cheeks from laughing too hard

"No problem Snoozles, you do things like this all the time. You think you would have learned by now" She mocked, standing up and walking towards the large cauldron that Aang and Katara were now sitting by "Rice again… way to mix it up Sweetness" She deadpanned, giving the water bender a small slug in the arm.

"You know what Toph? Why don't you make dinner?" Katara hissed, standing up and storming down a hallway in the temple

"Wow… I didn't think Kataras fuse was cut that short" Toph said "You'd better go talk to her baldy"

"Yea, she seems pretty stressed today" Aang thought out loud, standing up and walking in the direction Katara disappeared into.

"Katara!" Aang yelled as he walked. He reached the other end of the temple and walked into an opening similar to the one they were staying at. He smiled when he saw a figure sitting on the edge of the giant fountain in the center. "Katara…" He said softly, walking up and sitting beside her "What's wrong?"

She let out a long sigh and turned her body to look at him "I guess….I guess I'm just stressed" She mumbled truthfully. Looking into his eyes and giving him a small smile "I guess I'm just acting silly"

Aang smiled and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Katara its not silly, everybody gets stressed. Remember how I was before the invasion?" He asked

"Aang you were way beyond stressed" She giggled

He laughed, happy to see that she was smiling "Yeaa, but now its my turn to help you become…what did you call it? Destressifyed?"

"Oh and how will you do that?" She asked

"Well… I'm not sure. What makes you less stressed Katara?"

Katara didn't have to think long, she had missed her personal hygiene since they arrived here seeing as she wasn't going to bathe in the fountain. "Well I'd like a bath" She answered

Aang knew she'd say that "Ok, I think I can make that happen" He said cheerfully, standing up and bending a large tub out of stone. "There we go, get in"

She stepped into the empty tub and Aang made walls around the tub so he could not see her as she bathed. "Aang I need water"

"I know, just make yourself comfortable and tell me when your ready for the water" He explained

She slid her cloths off and slung them over the rock walls, then she sat down in the large tub and relaxed "Ok, ready" She yelled and a big glob of water came floating over the wall and landed into the tub completely filling it. She gasped as the water ran over her, it wasn't cold but it was pretty hot. "Hot water Aang?"

"Well.. Yea, how's a cold bath gonna make you feel relaxed?" He asked as he made another ball of water and floated it over the top of the tub, he flicked his wrists and the water exploded into nice hot steam all around her.

"Its like the spa back in Ba Sing Se" She giggled "Thank you Aang, this is very nice"

"Glad you like it" He said happily and sat down by the fountain and rested his back on it "I know its relaxing but please, please don't fall asleep in there"

She laughed "Why not?"

"Because if you do I'll have to come in there and wake you up before you drown, and I don't really think you'd want me saving you life when your ummm… naked" He answered, blushing a little

She laughed and blushed also "Ok, I'll try my best" She joked

An hour passed and Aang was starting to doze off by the fountain "Katara… you still awake?" He asked groggily, shaking his head a little to try and make the tiredness go away.

"Yup, hold on I'm just getting dressed" She replied, grabbing her dress and pulling it on "Ok you can let me out now"

Aang lowered the walls and the tub and watched as the water from her bath sweep across the floor as it hit the ground "You feel better?"

"Yes I do, how long was I in there?"

"About an hour"

She gasped "An hour…I made you stay out here for an hour?" She cried, pulling him in for a hug

"Katara I'm fine" he chuckled, hugging her back "we should probably get back soon though, Sokka's probably getting worried"

"Ok" She agreed

He started walking but she caught his wrist "What's wrong Katara?" He asked, turning around to look at her

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you for doing this for me" She whispered, as her face began to grow red

"Uh… your welcome" He replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously

She giggled and led the way back to camp


	3. Hair Pulling

* * *

Katara sat next to Toph near the small dieing fire that was used to cook there breakfast about an hour ago.

"I hate to tell you this Katara, but I highly doubt Sokka needed to take Zuko with him so he could go fishing" Toph stated, staring blankly at the ceiling of the temple.

Katara nodded and sighed "Yea I kind of figured" She agreed, looking off towards the edge of the temple where Aang was sitting. His legs were dangling off the side while Mo Mo chased after an air ball he was guiding, his laughter echoing through the temple. Music to Kataras ears.

"Ya know, instead of sitting here gawking at him, you could be over there talking to him." Toph stated smugly, giving her an encouraging slug in the arm.

"He's having fun, I don't wanna bother him" She replied, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks

Toph laughed "Why don't you just tell him how you feel? I mean honestly, I'm surprised your heart hasn't completely jumped out of your chest by now."

"Shhh Toph" She hissed, beginning to whisper "He right over there"

"Whatever Katara" She said, standing up and blowing the bangs out of her eyes "If I were you I would take advantage of the fact that Sokkas not here" She advised, beginning to walk down one of the long hallways "I'm gonna go find Haru and the rest of the knuckleheads, I'll see you later" She yelled back

Katara nodded and stood up as well. She fought down the butterflies that were threatening to spew out of her mouth and made her way towards Aang.

"Hey Katara" Aang greeted without even looking to see who was making there way towards him. The air ball he was controlling disappeared and Mo Mo flew downwards into the mist below to do whatever lemurs to in the morning.

"Hi Aang" She replied, taking a spot next to him and looking up into the sky. The cliff sides were blocking out the sun but the sky was cloudless and a soft light blue '_just like Aangs arrows'_ thought Katara.

"Where do you think Sokka and Zuko really went?" Asked Aang, leaning back a little and propping himself up with his elbows. Showing off his muscles due to the fact that he had taken off his shirt after he was getting so sweaty from doing all of those hot squats.

Katara blushed a little as her eyes met his "Not sure" She replied, trying as hard as she could not to examine his naked torso "But I do know there getting one heck of scolding when he they get back" She giggled and he laughed.

"Aang I have a question to ask" She said nervously, beginning to tug at her hair

"Shoot"

"D-During the invasion…we kind of… kissed" She stuttered, trying her hardest not to break eye contact with him

He blushed crimson "O-Oh yea… listen Katara I'm sorry. I didn't want it to feel weird or anything but I just…" He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves "wanted to show you how I felt before I went to face Ozai"

Her face was red and she thought for sure that if she didn't stop tugging at her hair soon she would pull it out completely "Do… do you still feel that way?" She asked hopefully. He answered by nodding his head slowly and he opened his mouth to say something but he never got the chance because a certain water benders lips were smashed up against his

* * *

Alright, if you liked please review. I know its short but the next chapter should be up soon.


	4. Lovebirds

**KatAang rulz, nuff said. Thanks for your reviews.**

* * *

He was shocked, but he wouldn't let that distract him and soon after the first five seconds he began to kiss her back. His hands moved and placed themselves on her upper back, letting them get tangled in her silky hair. Her hands moved around his neck, pulling him closer. They didn't know how long there kiss lasted, it could have lasted five hours, it could have lasted five minutes but nether of them cared. They pulled apart gasping for air and rested there foreheads together.

Katara smiled, looking into the gray orbs that were staring back into her own blue ones "I love you" she whispered, feeling her heart swell with emotions.

Aang smiled, the storm clouds in his eyes swirling with love and desire "I love you too Katara" He replied, nuzzling his nose against hers which made her giggle.

Her hands pulled him closer yet again and they shared another kiss, then another, and another. They kissed until the sun reached it's peak in the sky.

When they finally decided to pull away they were rudely forced back into reality by Toph's smug applauding. "Way to go sweetness, I knew you had it in ya" she smirked, walking close to Aang and giving him a slap on the back "and look at you twinkle-toes, never would have thought you had it in you" She congratulated sarcastically, beginning to giggle.

The two looked at each other and blushed, not regretting they had kissed. Just embarrassed they had gotten caught. "Toph how long have you been here?" Katara almost scolded.

"Not very long, the only reason I knew is because I could hear the sound of your hearts beating as fast as a spider-fly's wings" She explained casually, flicking a booger over the edge of the temple which made Katara gag in disgust. "Well… now that I've embarrassed you two lovebirds. I'm gonna go get some sleep, doing nothing all day wears me out" She yawned, wiping imaginary sweat off her forehead.

Katara and Aang watched as Toph walked over to a sleeping Appa and fell back onto his tail.

"So…" Aang decided he'd break the silence first "Umm"

Katara blushed and found enough courage to look him in the eye "Does this mean… were, together now?" she asked hopefully, beginning to tug at her hair.

Aang smiled and took her hand in his "Would you like us to be together Katara?" He asked softly, intertwining his fingers with hers. She giggled and nodded, he took the other hand that was tearing through her hair and weaved his fingers with that one as well "Then yes Katara, were together" He answered simply.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. She kissed his cheek multiple times as if he had just given her the greatest gift in the world.

The whole rest of the afternoon was filled with breathless kisses, Waterbending challenges in the fountain and Toph's constant teasing.

The newly formed couple was sitting in the same spots where they confessed there love earlier. Aangs arm was wrapped around her shoulders gently and Katara's head was resting on his shoulder. They looked up as the last of the bright orange sky was just about to disappear out of there view and all that was left were the beautiful shades of blue and purple.

"This was one of the best days of my life" She muttered softly into his shoulder, nuzzling her head against him.

"Mine too" He whispered back, noticing that she was beginning to doze off. He shook her softly and stood up slowly, taking her with him. "Lets get you to bed"

She nodded and let out a small yelp as he swept his hand underneath her and carried her bridal style back to her and Toph's room. "Your so strong Aang" She teased playfully, resting her head on his chest.

He smiled and carried her though the hallways and into her room, setting her on a bed and pulling the blankets up to her chin. "Goodnight Katara" He said softly, kissing her on the forehead and making his way out the door.

"I love you Aang" She said just above a whisper

"I love you too"

And with that said she drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

**Please review if you liked beacause if you dont I will think nobody is reading and I'll feel bad and that will make me want to run towards the nearist liveing thing and kill it. So umm... please R&R**


	5. Mud and Snow

**StardustSCome**t:_ Thanks for your review, I like KatAang too :)_

**kataang3**: _Thanks, I try to be funny. I like when people review so I know if I'm doin something right_

**Winnow**: _Thanks for the review_

**Melissita**: _I love the KatAangness also_

**Clouds-in-the-head**: _Sokka and Zuko will be comeing back in another chapter, or two, or three along with Hakoda, Suki and that one guy who's name I just forgot. (starts with a C I think) as for Teo/Haru and the Duke, I'll try and get them in a chapter or two._

**RANDOM NINGA from the south**: _Glad to hear you love it. :)_

**WriteroftheRevolution**: _Thanks for the review, I dont think Zuko will have much to say. For all we know he could think that there a couple already, I think its just Sokka and Hakoda they have to worry about._

* * *

Katara woke up slowly, feeling the warmth of a small fuzzy lemur resting right beside her.

"Morning Mo Mo" she yawned, causing the lemur to look up and gaze at her with his big green eyes. She scratched him behind the ears and he purred and leaned into her gentle hand. She heard the sound of Toph's very distinctive, very loud, voice and decided to so see what everyone was doing.

"Twinkle-Toes pull you head out of your rear, I swear if you screw this move up again I'm gonna hit you so hard your children will feel it five years from now" She balked, standing a few yards away from Aang with her hands on her hips. She was teaching Aang how to make three large pillars of earth jet out of the ground at the same time.

"Toph that doesn't make any since and I'm sorry, this isn't exactly easy for me." He apologized, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Knowing very well Toph could sent him flying through the air in a split second "I keep getting my movements screwed up. Its not helping that I'm learning Earth, Fire and Water bending all at the same time" He explained.

"ohh baldy your just being a wuss" Toph half scolded, half teased, blowing some of the loose strands of hair out of her face that were beginning to tickle her nose "tell you what, if you get this move correct I'll let you take a short break so you and sweetness can gross me out by sucking face for a little while." She decided, giving Aang a smug grin and feeling Kataras heartbeat speed up as soon as she mentioned 'sucking face'

Rather then letting her smart remark get to him he simply grinned and nodded, accepting her offer. He took his horse stance and with a few sharp flicks of the wrists and snapping his body and arms completely straight, he managed to make three rock pillars spring out from the rocky floor. He turned and waited for Toph's approval.

She grinned and gave him a thumbs up, signaling to him that he had done an 'ok' job "Ok good enough" she congratulated dully "I'll meet you back here in an hour". She walked down one of the hallways and disappeared around a corner.

Aang shifted his attention to Katara who was sitting over by the fire pit and poking at the hot coals with a stick to get it going again. "Morning Katara" he greeted cheerfully, walking over and sitting next to her

"Morning Aang" She replied just as cheerfully, scooting closer to him and pecking him on the cheek. It was impossible to explain but she loved that she could do that now, to be able to touch him and kiss him whenever she felt like it was amazing to her. "Do you know if we have any more firewood? I woke up a little late and I'm sure everybody's hungry, somebody should have woken me up so I could make breakfast" She explained, looking at him to see that he was smirking.

"I got everybody breakfast" He smiled, tapping his fist into the ground and a pillar of earth tossed a small sack to him and he caught it. He pulled a Orange and a Moon-peach out of it and handed them to her "I found an overgrown garden filled with fruit during my morning walk and I brought it back for breakfast. I thought it would be nice to let you sleep in, and by the looks of it, you slept good" he chuckled, pulling some of the water out of the fountain behind them and making a mirror in his hand to show Katara the image of her and her bed-head.

She blushed and he smiled at her cuteness, she felt it as he ran his hand through her frizzled hair and began to twirl the ends around his fingers. She sighed contently and leaned into him, a large smile plastered on her face. "I still have yet to brush it" She admitted, nuzzling her head against his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her giggle and melt into him "I'd be glad to draw you a bath again" he whispered "I took one this morning and it helped me a lot, I've been training with Toph so much that I thought the dirt and sweat would stay on me forever."

"I'd love a bath Aang, thank you" she whispered, pressing her lips up against his. It didn't last very long and it left both of them wanting more but it was still very nice for a good-morning-kiss.

// A few hours later //

It was about three hours in the afternoon and Aang and Katara were passing a melon shaped water orb around the fountain while Toph sat on the edge and splashed her feet around in the water.

"I may not like to swim in it but I do like the way it sooths and tickles my feet" Toph said to both of them as the water orb passed in front of her face for what had to be the thousandth time.

"Water is pretty soothing" Aang cooed, a devilish grin appearing on his innocent face "It can also be very fun too" he said quickly, flicking his wrist and turning the water into slush and dropping it onto Kataras head. Aang knew she had not been expecting that because it took a few seconds for her to realize what had happened.

She wiped the slush out of her face and stared at Aang wide eyed with her mouth in the shape of an 'O'. She water bended the water out of her hair and formed a snowball in her hand "Ohh its on Avatar" she declared playfully, whipping the snow at him.

Soon Aang and Katara were engaged in a frantic snowball fight and a few moments later Toph joined in by throwing some dirt in the fountain and whipping sloppy mud balls at them.

Fifty snowballs to the gut and a dozen mud balls to the face later. They were all laying on there backs and staring at the sky/cliffside none of them caring that they were completely filthy. Aang and Katara were holding hands and Toph was busy digging for nose gold.

"That was fun" Toph stated, deciding to break the comfortable silence "Who would have thought Princess Sweetness could still be smiling and happy even though she completely filthy" She mocked

Aang smiled at Katara and Katara smiled back "Oh shush up Toph" She half scolded, half joked

"Where do you think Sokka and Zuko are?" Aang decided to ask "Should we be worried?"

"nah, Sparky and Snoozles can take care of themselves. I'm sure there fine"

"If you say so Toph" Aang said casually, standing up and gathering a large amount of water from the fountain with a swing of his arms and completely immersing himself in a water bubble. He began swirling the water around them, letting it pick up all the dirt and mud off of him. After he was clean he filtered the dirt out of the water with earth bending and streamed the water back into the fountain.

"Nice move Twinkle-Toes, but I think I like mine better" Toph said before bending the mud off her and flinging it onto Katara who let out a loud gasp.

"Toph" She yelled, standing up quickly and preparing to attack.

"Katara hold your breath" Aang said loudly before covering her with a water bubble and cleaning her off. After the water was streamed into the fountain she thanked him and glared daggers at the smug earth bender. She was about to yell but was silenced when Aang pushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, making her forget all about her anger and more about the air bender in front of her.

* * *

**_Whoever reads and dosent review is just asking for a knife fight. So please R&R_**


	6. Giggle Fits

**Winnow**: _Yeah, knife fights don't end well for anybody. You made the right choice :)_

**Clouds-in-the-head**: _I still have yet to put The Duke and his crew in the story but it will happen, that's his name Chit-Sang I gotta remember that_ :)

**Aangsfan**: _Thanks for the review, like I told Winnow, Knife fights don't end well. :)_

**StardustSComet**: _Thanks I like it too. :)_

**WriteroftheRevolution**: _Sweet_ :)

**Icepath94**: _I have know clue what 'light-hearted air' means but I'll take it as a complement cuz it probably is one. :)_

**Songs Of The Wind**: _Thanks for the review, I love it too :)_

Ok here's a new chapter, Sorry it took so long.

* * *

It was a few hours before dinner had to be made and Aang and Katara were sitting on the edge of the temple. Aang had one of his arms wrapped casually around Kataras shoulders and every once in a while whispered something into her ear that made her blush or giggle. Kataras head was resting peacefully on his shoulder and she was holding the hand that wasn't draped around her, giving an affectionate squeeze every time Aang told her something.

She sighed contently and peered into the misty void below her. "You wanna go do something?" she asked, giving him a smile.

"Sure, like what?" He asked, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Aang watched her as she thought about something, she was nibbling on her bottom lip like she always did when she was unsure of what she wanted to do. He didn't think she could look any more cute.

"Well we haven't actually trained in a while, I know we've had these battles but they were only for fun. You feel up to a little water bending training?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ok, sounds good" He answered, standing up and bringing her up with him "There's a good sized pond over by the garden, we can water bend there"

A few minutes later they were standing waist deep in a fairly large pond that was filled by a large waterfall (it wasn't that big today due to the lack of rain), the water filled up in this pond and ran off the side of the temple.

Katara and Aang were playing a game, Katara would do a certain move and Aang would have to mimic it while adding a move of his own. Eventually Katara won and Aang gave her a congratulatory kiss on the cheek.

"I know!, we should have a dual" She said hopefully, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Umm, Katara I don't think I want to dual you" Aang replied, sending her an apologetic look.

"Please Aang?" She pleaded "It'll be fun"

"…"

"I know why you wont do it, your scared I'll kick your butt" She said smugly, shooting him a grin and hoping this would get him to dual her

"Yup, that's it" He said, laughing a little "I think I'm just gonna swim for a while 'Tara" He said, he was about to dive head first into the deep end of the pond when something struck his bottom and he let out a small yelp. "Katara!!" He exclaimed "What was that for?"

"For not dueling me" She said stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest and beginning to walk toward him.

"Well that's a good reason" Aang said sarcastically, suddenly getting a good idea. He watched as she walked toward him slowly and decided to earth bend the sand underneath her feet so she would stumble into the water. He swept his foot in the sand and his plan worked perfectly. She screamed and fell into the water with a loud splash.

She emerged from the water with a surprised/angry look on her face. She wiped the water from her eyes and glared at him, he was laughing. She darted after him, hoping to catch him and dunk him under the water. She sent a water tentacle at him and it wrapped itself around his torso, he gasped in surprise as she started to reel him with a triumphant smile on her face. He grinned and untangled himself from the tentacle and began distancing himself from her again. She let out a huff and sent two more tentacles after him they grabbed him and tossed him high into the air. He was laughing all the way until he fell back into the water. Katara giggled and waited for him to emerge. She waited and watched as his body floated up from the surface. He was laying on his back with his eyes closed and it didn't look like he was breathing.

Katara ran over to him and pulled his body to the shore "Aang! Aang! Wake up" She panicked, trying to bend out any water that he had in him. His eyes were still closed and she decided to give him mouth to mouth. She placed her lips to his and was dumbfounded when his lips began to move on hers. She let out a surprised gasp and pulled back. She glared daggers at his smiling face.

"Got you" He said slyly, sitting up and grinning at her. He winced as Katara slapped his chest hard, he shook it off "It was worth it"

She let out a loud huff and began to scold him "Aang that was very stupid of you, Do you have ANY clue at all about how worried I was -" She continued, turning her back to him

Aang just smiled and walked up behind her

Because of her rambling she didn't hear him get up and place himself right behind her until his chest was touching her back "I'm sorry Katara" he whispered in her ear.

"I don't think you are" She said stubbornly, still not facing him

He smiled and placed his hands on her sides and began to tickle her.

She squirmed and laughed until she fell onto the ground with him still tickling her "Aang… Aang please…. A-Aang" She managed to say between giggle fits.

He was straddling her waist and was smiling down at her while she squirmed and laughed "Say you forgive me" He laughed when she shook her head while still giggling

"..N-Never" She laughed, trying to shake him off

"Say it" He cooed, tickling her fiercely

"..O--Ok… I-I… Forgive yo-you" She gasped for air, feeling his hands retreat from her sides. She smiled up at him and pulled his head down her hers so she could kiss him.

Nether of them know how long they stayed there, but they arrived back at camp very late.

"I think we should go to bed Aang, I'm beat" She yawned, walking back into camp and seeing that nobody else was up.

Aang nodded and yawned as well "Sounds good, G'night Katara" He whispered, kissing her cheek before turning and walking to his room.

"…Aang" He heard her whisper, he turned and saw her walking towards him. She was tugging at her hair, a clear sign that she was nervous about something.

"What's wrong Katara?" He asked

"I was just wondering… maybe, if its ok with you…. Do you think I could…. S-Sleep with you tonight" She stuttered, trying her hardest to keep eye contact.

Aang was surprised a little by this, and blushed madly "…Yea, sure… if you want to. I don't mind"

"Really?" She asked, for some reason she had been expecting him to day 'no' to her.

"Yea I mean… were just sleeping next to each other right?… There's nothing wrong with that" He explained, the blush fading from his face a little.

"Nothing wrong with that at all" She agreed, looking at him and smiling

He grinned and took her hand "Alright come on" He said, leading her to his bedroom

He stripped down to his pants, she in her wrappings and they slid into his bed.

They were both facing each other in a hugging position, both noticing that this wasn't very comfortable at all.

"I umm… this feels weird" Aang whispered, noticing the hurt look on his girlfriends face "Not because you're here with me Katara, I love that you're here with me" He quickly recovered "Its just the way were laying" He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he saw her nod "Here I've got an idea, face the other way"

Katara did as she was told and flipped over, soon after she felt his hands snake around her and pull her closer to him. She stiffened at first but then she melted into him and placed her hand over the one that was resting gently over her stomach.

"Better?" He asked

"Much better, I love you Aang" she whispered, nuzzling herself even closer into his embrace

"I love you too Katara, sleep well"

* * *

**We really need some more KatAang story's here, I'll try to put the next chapter up as soon as I write it **

**Please R&R, I swear if you don't I wont put the next chapter up until my World of Warcraft character is level 80 and that could take a very…. Very long time!!**


	7. Earth Ripples

**Winnow** : _Thanks for another review, I don't think your died of anticipation did you. Because you only had to wait another twelve hours to read this chapter._

**KiaMuse209** : _Thanks, I don't know what AWS is but we really need some more KatAang fic's._

_**Alright here's another chapter, I'm pretty proud of myself for writing two on the same day.**_

* * *

Aang woke up late feeling someone next to him begin to stir. He yet out a quiet yawn and cracked his eyes open a little bit. The sunlight made his eyes water but he soon noticed that a pair of lovely blue orbs were staring right back into his own. He smiled and lifted his hand up to wipe some of the chocolate brown hair out of Kataras face. She smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Morning Katara" He greeted sleepily, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Morning sleepyhead" She cooed, snaking an arm around him as well. "How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, best sleep I've gotten in a long time" He said sincerely, closing his eyes a little

She gave his torso an affectionate squeeze and nuzzled her head into her pillow "Me too" She whispered

"You wanna get up?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

She shook her head lazily "Nope, I wanna stay here with you for a little while longer"

"Mmm k"

Two hours later Aang bended the wall of the bath tub down he had created for Katara earlier that morning, she stepped out and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before taking his hand and heading toward their main campsite by the fountain.

They found Haru and Toph tossing a rock over by the burnt out campfire while Teo and The Duke were talking about who knows what.

"Morning you two" Toph greeted, sending them a smug all knowing look "Or should I say good afternoon, you two must have slept well." Her voice was dripping with smugness

Aang and Katara blushed but continued walking over and taking a seat near her.

"Hello Haru" Aang greeted, grabbing two apples out of a small sack and handing one to Katara before taking a bite into his own. Haru turned to him and nodded, Aang immediately began to choke on his apple.

Katara slapped him on his back and the apple piece flew into the hot coals of the fire. She raised her eyebrow when Aang fell onto his back and started laughing uncontrollably. "Aang what's so funny" She asked, clearly not realizing what happened. She watched as he pointed to Haru while he continued to laugh. Katara looked at Haru and immediately slapped her hand over her mouth to try and hide her giggles.

Haru looked confused "What's so funny?" He asked, looking at Toph

Toph just shrugged her shoulders, clearly not realizing what was so funny ether.

Teo and The Duke were heard snickering over by the fountain

Aang was the first to recover and wiped the tears away that were clinging to his eyelashes "Haru" He started, not able to make eye contact with him because if he did he would start laughing again. He looked at Katara who's face was red as a tomato and her hand was still over her mouth, she clearly was holding her breath so she wouldn't laugh. "Haru… you might want to look in a mirror" Aang said, pulling some of the water from the fountain nearby and freezing it into a mirror.

Haru looked at his reflection and his face clearly broke into one of confusion, shock, and then rage. Somebody or two somebody's had shaved off his moustache and goatee…. Along with his eyebrows and had apparently gotten a paint brush and painted a swirly pirate moustache on his face along with two very big angry eyebrows. He looked up in the direction Teo and The Duke were and realized they weren't there anymore, he looked over and noticed both of them disappearing around a corner. "Get back here!!" He roared, jumping up and darting after them.

"Well that was… unexpected" Aang said, looking at Katara who had finally decided it was ok to laugh

"Mind telling me what happened?" Toph asked, still looking confused

It took a little while but Aang finally described to Toph what had happened and she was on her back roaring with laughter much like Aang had been when he first saw Haru's face for the first time.

Another hour had passed and Toph and Aang were doing some earth bending warm up's while Katara cut some watermelons and moon peaches up for a hungry Appa.

"Aang… what on earth did you just do?" Toph asked a little dumbfounded, looking at Aang with a raised eyebrow

"Huh?" He asked

"That move that you just did, where you made the earth come at me like a wave, how'd you do that" She asked

Aang looked surprised, he didn't even notice he had done anything. He was messing around and accidentally used a Waterbending stance by mistake. He swept his foot along the rocky floor and waved his arms like he did when he was making the wave with Katara when she was teaching him his first Waterbending moves. He sent a small land ripple at Toph and she watched at it came toward her, raised her a little and dropped her as it went underneath her feet, and continued on until it died when it reached the mountain behind her.

"Wow, I've never done anything like that before. How'd you do it, like this" She asked, waving her arms and sending a million little cube pillars toward him. He stepped out of the way so the pillars wouldn't hurt his feet as they made there way toward the Cliffside.

"Kinda, but you need to let the land stay connected. Don't let it brake up into little pillars" He explained, sending another ripple towards her.

Katara watched as Aang explained the movements to her, positioning her arms much like she did for him when Katara was teaching. She noticed it was much harder for him to teach her since she had to learn a Waterbending stance to do it, and it didn't help that Toph never was in water long enough to feel how water moves. She watched as Aang took Toph's hand and placed it in the surface of the water in the fountain, letting her feel the waves and ripples. Eventually after some long hard training she was getting it, it was kind of odd seeing Toph learn something from him but Katara realized that although Toph did do a excellent job teaching herself, there was always something new to be learned.

"Alright you two" Katara said, scooping out some of the rice she made into a bowl and setting it next to her "I think you've had enough training, its time for dinner"

"Alright" Aang agreed, walking over to her and taking the bowl she handed him before sitting down

Toph mumbled her thanks as Katara handed her a bowl before sitting down next to Aang. She ate a few spoonfuls before turning to Aang "Listen, I uhh.. Would like to thank you for teaching me that" The earth bender said kindly, although it looked as though it was killing her "It would of taken twice as long if you had taught me the same way I had taught you…..so… thank you twink- Aang" She managed to say before shoveling another spoonful of rice into her mouth.

Aang grinned, realizing that she was being very sincere "Your welcome Toph" He wanted to say something smart like she had always done to him, but he realized that this wasn't a good time and he probably wouldn't see her thanking him like this again for a while.

Katara on the other hand smirked "Isn't that sweet Toph" She cooed, looking at Aang who had just slapped his hand to his forehead.

Toph shook her head and smiled evilly up at Katara "Don't get so smug sugerqueen, remember I know where you sleep" She said, gesturing over to Aang "And unless you want Sokka to know ware you've been sleeping, I suggest you keep your mouth shut about this"

The smart remark Katara had planned on saying was immediately forgotten, so she went back to eating her rice.

Aang laughed a little and continued eating.

Toph finished her rice and set down her bowl before standing up and stretching "It's late guys, I think I'm gonna go hit the hay" She yawned, walking towards her room "See you two tomorrow"

"Night Toph" Aang said before she disappeared around the corner

Katara yawned and Aang grinned

"Kataras eventful day of doing nothing got her tired?" He joked, earning himself a playful shove from Katara

"Be quiet" She giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder "and yes, it did get me tired"

"Well then, we should get the beautiful lady into bed, shouldn't we?" He smiled, sanding up and picking her up bridal style before carrying her to his room.

He set her onto his bed and she let out another yawn.

"I'm gonna go check on Appa and Mo Mo before I go to sleep, I'll be back in a minute" he told her.

She nodded and watched as he walked silently out of the room. She slipped her dress and shoes off until she was down to her wrappings and slid into bed.

A few minutes later she felt somebody lie down and wrap his arms around her. She smiled and nuzzled into his embrace before melting into him.

"Who's eyebrows do you think will be shaved off tomorrow?" Aang whispered

She giggled "Well they'd better not be mine, or else I know who would have done it since there's only one other person in the room and he would be severely punished"

He chucked "Well I think your safe"

"Good, sleep tight Aang. I love you" She whispered before giving the hand placed over her stomach an affectionate squeeze.

"Sleep well Katara, I love you too"

* * *

**Now please R&R, or I really will run torwards the nearist liveing thing and kill it.**


	8. Arrival

Hey guys, sorry its been so long. So much stuff to do like... I duno, just so many activity's, my first chaper I think sence before I graduated. Man, two years is a long time. Anyhow read up, Wakka Wakka.

* * *

It was early in the morning, the sun hadn't even begun rising yet and Aang woke up slowly to Katara shifting in her sleep. His eyes slowly came into focus as he stared at the ceiling of his room, he then looked to his beautiful girlfriend to see if she had awoken. She hadn't, she was sound asleep, her hair messy dark hair was twisted all around her and her arms wrapped around his torso. He smiled and watched her snooze peacefully for a few moments before deciding he could really use a drink of water.

He slid carefully out of her arms and pulled the blanket back over her, he smiled as he looked at her sleeping form one more time before pulling his pants on and heading out to the fountain to grab a drink. He walked slowly through the hallways and into the main chamber, greeted by the sound of a light wind blowing in the chasm and the sound of the water trickling in the fountain. He bended some water into his hands and took a few gulps before using his arm to wipe the water off his chin.

He looked around the large room, looking at all the pictures of air benders, bison and his nations symbols painted on the walls. Time had been kind to this place and he was thankful for that, he was also thankful that Toph had helped him repair the pillars and strengthened some of the structure that was damaged from their fight with Combustion man. Otherwise this place might have crumbled into the abyss below in their sleep.

Just then he heard something, off in the distance. He couldn't quite think of what the sound was, it sounded familiar. He looked over at the sleeping forms of Appa and MoMo, The curious lemurs, ears shot up and he turned his head in the direction the mysterious sound was coming from. Soon after Appa had woken up and turned his head in the direction of the sound too. Aang walked over to the edge of the room, strolling past Appa and giving him a soft rub on the head in which he earned a content grunt from the bison.

He looked up into the sky to see if he could see the source of the sound, he couldn't really see anything, there were quite a few clouds in the sky and it was dark still but the sky was starting to color from the coming sunrise so he would be able to see better in a few minutes. He sat on the ledge, dangling his legs over the side. MoMo flew over and latched onto his shoulder, nuzzling his head against his masters as a good morning greeting. He grinned as he scratched behind his fuzzy companions ears.

The sound was getting louder, the sky was getting brighter and yet he still didn't discover the source of the sound. He was debating on whether to go wake his friends just in case there was danger. 'Better safe than sorry' he thought as he hoisted himself to his feet and began walking back to his room to wake Katara and the others. He walked into the room to find her sitting on the edge of the bed wiping the sleep from her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled sleepily before grabbing him around his waist and pulling him on the bed. He landed on his back as Katara rolled on top of him and kissed him softly.

He loved the feeling of her pressed up against him, it was the best feeling in the world feeling her soft warm skin on his own. Her kiss was soft and tender, a sweet morning kiss.

He could have stayed like that forever, but like every human on earth Katara needed to pull away to get some air in her lungs.

"Morning sweetheart" He said softly into her ear, earning a light giggle from her.

She smiled and her dark blue eyes twinkled with happiness. "Morning Cutie" she said in return "Where did you disappear to?"

"I went to get a drink of water" he answered, sitting up as she rolled off of him "I need you to pack the essentials, there's something coming. I can't tell what, but I don't want to be caught off guard" He told her, standing up and took her hand in which she had offered and pulled her up.

"Alright, we don't have much so it should only take a minute" she said, beginning to put on her clothes quickly. Her mind going through everything she needed to pack. "Have you woken any of the others?"

He shook his head before pulling on his robes and adjusting them "I'm gonna go do that right now, I'll see you in in a few minutes" he said as he disappeared out the door and down the hallway

After he had woken everybody, he and Katara sat on the edge of the of the cliff while Huru and The Duke loaded there sleeping bags and packs onto Appa. Toph and Teo scanned the rooms once more in case they had forgotten something.

"Ok, we've double checked everything sweetness. Do you think we should high tail it out of here now or wait and see if we have to kick some butt?" Toph asked, walking up behind her and Aang

Aang didn't know what to do "We can't go far, Zuko and Sokka will have no idea where we went. We can't really leave a note or anything because if the fire nation searches this place and finds it they'll be able to track us down" he said, beginning to worry

Just then, a huge figure started descending from the clouds.

Aang rolled his eyes and groaned "I should have known" he mumbled, standing up. He was about to tell everybody to hop on Appa but he caught a glimpse of the fire nation airship headed in their direction. It looked beaten up, and there was only one. 'If they were looking for me I think they would have sent more than one, and if they sent any I doubt they would send one that looked like it was driven by a five year old'

"Let's see who they are" Aang announced, talking over the airships engine which was getting louder and louder

There was a loud noise of metal grinding against rock as the airship started to descend into the chasm making everybody cover their ears and grit their teeth.

"Who's the genius that promoted that guy to captain" Toph yelled

The airship started to come to a halt, every one of them got into their battle stances. Preparing for a attack.

The ships docking bridge began to lower, slamming to the ground in front of Aang and Katara and out of the ship emerged five very familiar figures walking towards them.

* * *

Anyhow, I hope you guys liked it. It had been so long I forgot I even wrote some of the chapters, sad. But like I said, SO MANY ACTIVITYS. Comment if you like it. The more comments I get, The more motavation I have to actually do stuff.


End file.
